


Sweeter than Sugar

by Luckybug



Series: Risk is the sugar of life [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Consensual Underage Sex, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Slurs, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Injured Lance (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sugar Daddy Shiro, Sugar baby Lance, Sugar daddy Keith, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckybug/pseuds/Luckybug
Summary: Lance doesn't want to admit to his sugar daddies, Keith and Shiro, that their presents are making his life a tad harder





	Sweeter than Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilgay/gifts).



> The second part of the series has the sex and will be up tomorrow I just wanted to get this out there! :)  
> Any requests for this AU just drop it down in the comments, i will literally write anything you suggest haha

Lance had never been a ‘runner’. The only time you would catch him running would be under three circumstances. One being there was a serial killer chasing him, two being he heard the ice cream truck and it was vanishing rather quickly, and three being, he had a problem. And boy did Lance have a problem that was so stressful that his metaphorical feet were tripping beneath him and sending him toppling towards the ground.

“Even though I don’t support your… whatever this is, you can’t keep avoiding them you know! They’re going to find out about this situation.” Pidge scolds waving her arms around before settling on pointing to the black eye Lance was sporting. She raised an eyebrow causing Lance to sink further into the booth sipping quietly at the milkshake.

“But consider this, I can and I will.”

“They’re going to find you and be mad you didn’t tell them.” Hunk adds, worry evident in his tone.

“They don’t even really care about me. I’m just their booty call, I’m sure they have tons more.” Lance lies, looking out the window of the fifties themed diner.

“Even so, didn’t you sign a contract?”

“All contracts signed by minors are non-legally binding. And what are they going to do? Take me to court for not sleeping with them? They can’t do that because what they’re doing is illegal anyway. That contract was simply just me consenting.”

“They pay for your car payment and send you money for rent.”

“Yeah well, now they can stop.”

“What is this really about Lance? Did they hurt you?” Hunk asks softly, crossing his arms.

“Of course not! Shiro and Keith would never do anything to upset me.” Pidge raises an eyebrow at how defensive Lance was when it came to these two men.

“Then what is it really about? We’re your best friends Lance. You can tell us anything.”

Lance sighs looking down at his hands and shaking his head as tears well in his eyes. “I can’t. It’s stupid. I’m stupid.” He whispers ignoring the look Hunk and Pidge sent to one another.

“Well I can’t say agreeing to be a sugar baby to two wealthy men at the age of seventeen is a smart thing to do…” Hunk starts trailing off before Pidge starts speaking.

“But It’s already done and.” She stops giving a sigh. “You’re not stupid Lance, you just want to help your family out and this was the only way you thought possible. Granted it wasn’t, but you’re not stupid.”

His frown deepens and he shakes his head. “I am stupid. I’ve fallen in love with them.” He whispers glaring at his hands, tears still dripping from his chin.

Pidge and Hunk exchange another look before they both frown again and Hunk tilts his head to the side. “And do they not love you back?”

Lance shakes his head and Pidge looks confused.

“No they don’t?”

Lance shakes his head once more. “No they do.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Hunk asks taking Lance’s quivering hands in his own. Lance shakes his head hating his whole situation. “Lance we can’t help if we don’t understand.”

“That’s the problem Hunk! They like me back! Things were so much simpler when I was just sucking their fucking dicks for cash but now…now there’s cuddling and hand holding and…feelings.” He stares at the table. “You think I want to be in love with two men more than 9 years older than me? Keith is 26 and Shiro is 29.” His voice grew quieter as he spoke. “And I’m seventeen. Not to mention we’re all men and I know its ok but look at my fucking eye!” Lance growls pointing to the bruised are along his cheekbone dragging to his eyebrow. “You think they’ll be happy that I’m getting beat up because I dress… a tad more feminine than the rest?” He asks getting worked up once more. “That’s what they like! They like to dress me up and if they found out it’s because of them they’ll…I don’t know.” He finally slumps back down into the chair taking another sip of his milkshake.

Pidge ran a hand through her messy hair before leaning her elbows onto the table. “So what? You’re gonna hide out until the bruises go away? You’re phone hasn’t shut up since earlier. They know you’re avoiding them.”

Lance looked at Pidge before rolling his eyes and glancing at the ceiling. “Yeah well, they can be upset all they want I’ll make up an excuse about how busy I’ve been. I did just get a job so I’ll blame that.”

“And you don’t think they’ll be upset you have a job when they were giving you money for your.” Hunk pauses to clear his throat. “Services…up until now?”

“I feel bad taking money from them for things I er, enjoy.”

Pidge sighs and drops her head on the table. “You have a strange way of thinking, well good luck hiding from them. You know we support you and your decisions…no matter how much we disagree.”

Lance nods his head. “I’m just staying away long enough for these bruises to disappear. I don’t want them seeing them. Especially the ones on my stomach.”

“Just be happy we won’t be seeing much more of Rolo now that he’s been suspended.”

“Uh Pidge so have I.” Lance snorts twirling his straw around.

“Not for as long. God that guys a jerk.” Hunk grunts popping a cherry into his mouth.

“A jerk Hunk? He’s a fucking asshole, he’s like the douchiest of douches, he’s like-“

“Ok Pidge we get it.” Lance laughs before looking at the two of them. “Really though, thanks for helping me out there. I’m scrawny so it’s hard sometimes for me to fight back like hand to hand.”

“We’re you friends Lance. Of course we’d help.” Hunk smiles and Pidge rolls her eyes.

“As if I’d let some jock beat up my friend for liking a dick in his ass.”

“Pidge!”

~

Lance slowly swept the small beauty product stores floors humming along to the atrocious pop music playing in the background. His mind wanders to the conversation he had earlier with Pidge and Hunk and he could already feel the anxiety bubbling in his stomach. It wasn’t like he wanted to avoid Keith and Shiro. Quite the opposite, he was in pain physically and emotionally and no amount of concealer, physical or metaphorical, could fix that. He lifts his head looking in the mirror at the bruise that was already poking its ugly colors from beneath his concealer and foundation.

He wanted nothing more than to run into Shiro and Keiths home and lie in their bed as they cuddled and brought him desserts. His manager was doing god knows what in the backroom leaving him to tend to the store floor which he wouldn’t mind if it wasn’t so close to closing and dead. He didn’t hold it against her though, she wasn’t much older than him, nineteen he assumed, maybe eighteen, it didn’t matter, Nyma usually got her work done anyway. It was boring just standing around the store staring at the various different products he had already committed to memory prior to even working there.

His back was to the door as he slowly dragged the broom across the floor when the bell chimed. He was about to turn and greet the customer when his stomach dropped. His eyes met the intense violet before slowly drifting to the stoic grey of the two men’s eyes.

“Lance.” Shiro stated firmly as Keith stomped towards him. Lance was shaking in his apron as he clutched the broom handle in front of him, knees quaking like a new born deer. He swallowed before speaking.

“Shiro.”

“Where have you been?” Keith growls, gripping Lance’s arm and tugging him  a step closer, though Lance still gripped the broom staring up at Keith’s face.

“Keith calm down.” Shiro sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“Like hell I will. Do you know how worried we’ve been? You just all of a sudden disappear without a trace and we’re supposed to just be ok with that? I thought something happened to you.” Keith tugged Lance into his chest giving the boy a tight squeeze. Lance dropped the broom and it clattered rather loudly despite the soft music in the otherwise silent room.

“I’m sorry. I uh…I got a job.” He whispers.

“Why did you get a job Lance? Were we not paying you sufficiently?” Shiro asks, placing a hand on Lance’s jaw and gently stroking the skin on his cheek bone. Lance winced and jolted back causing both men to freeze slightly and stare at him.

“N-no! I m-mean yes! I mean it wasn’t about that I just uh I thought it was time for me to you know get a real job.” He stammers, his heart hammering from his near slip up. Keith narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

“You don’t need a real job you have us.”

“Keith.” Shiro reprimanded. “If Lance wants to have a job there’s nothing wrong with that. What i’m concerned with is that you stopped speaking with us. I know this started off as strictly business but it wasn’t that anymore at the end. Or at least it wasn’t for us.”

Lance felt hot tears bubbling in his chest as he shook his head. “I-it wasn’t for me either- i-isn’t.” He corrects fighting down the sobs building in his chest.

“Then why are you avoiding us?” Keith asks glaring at him.

“B-because…c-can we not have this discussion here?” Lance pleads, looking at the cameras around the store. “It’s not uh safe to be you know discussing our…agreements.”

“Understood. We’ll wait for you Lance, until you close and then we expect you back at the house and we’re speaking. Got it?”

“Got it.” He answers looking down at his shoes.

He felt a hand brush through his hair and looked up. “Don’t look so sad kitten, it’ll only worry us more.” Lance forced a smile at Keith and nodded.

“I won’t.”

He watches their retreating figures before bending down and picking the broom back up. He stared at the cleaning device as though studying it before the door chimed once more.

“Hello, welcome to-“ His voice cracks as he stared at Rolo and his friend entering the store.

“Hey Lance.”

“What are you doing here?” He asks, attempting to keep his voice steady.

“Just stopping in to see how you were doing.”

“I’m fine we’re just about to close-“

“Oh, Lance are your friends here to pick you up?” His manager, Nyma, asks stepping out of the backroom. He opens his mouth to respond to the blonde woman but Rolo beets him to it.

“Yeah, yeah we are, gonna grab dinner.”

Lance feels panic start to bubble in his stomach as his manager smiles at him. “Well that’s fine then. We’re pretty slow anyway.” She teases crinkling her nose. “Go ahead and clock out and leave early.” She smiles, moving back over to the counter.

Lance cringes but nods anyway walking towards the computers to clock out. As he discarded his apron in the bathroom he quickly grabbed his phone praying to some god that he could call Shiro and Keith and beg them to just come pick him up instead.

His phone was dead.

God damnit, he had forgot to plug it in last night after studying for his stupid physics test. He stuffed the useless item in his back pocket and clutched his keys in his hand, maybe he could outrun them. Just take off towards his car and slip in in time.

“Ready?” Rolo smirked, crossing his arms as Beezer nodded for him to follow.

“Ready.”

He bids Nyma goodnight stepping out of the store behind the two before booking it towards his car. He thanked god for his long legs but he could hear the shouts of the two boys behind him and the slow increase of their footsteps against the pavement of the outlet malls sidewalk. He wasn’t about to start screaming help, god no, that would only make things worse, no he just had to escape. He made it to the parking lot in the back of the mall cringing at how dark it was. He fumbled with his key pressing the unlock button before something hit him in the back of the head and he crashed forwards.

A screech left his lips as his chin and hands skidded against the road. His hair was grabbed and dragged upwards and he could feel the blood dripping down his chin as he let out a few whimpers.

“Thought you could out run us huh?” Rolo smirks nodding to Beezer, who grabs Lance from behind and holds his arms behind his back. Lance doesn’t answer and instead tries wriggling his way out of Beezers hands.

“You got me kicked off of the team you know that?”

“You fucking deserve whatever you got.” Lance hisses throwing his weight to both sides trying to get the teenager off of him.

Rolo’s fist connects with Lances gut and he lets out a loud cough as the wind is thoroughly knocked form his lungs. It leaves him gasping and letting out small whines as his body panics from lack of oxygen. His eyes glaze but he refuses to cry as the fist comes back and he’s spitting saliva from his mouth. He throws his head back connecting with Beezers nose scrambling away once he’s dropped.

“Oh you’re gonna regret that you fucking fag.”

Lance cringes at the term making a break for his keys again only to find himself rolling to the left with a pain in his right side. He curls into a ball lifting his bleeding arms to cover his head before a shout is heard.

“Get away from him!” Lance looks up and almost cries in relief at the white hair he spots flowing his way.

Lotor. Thank god.

He hears Lotor throw a punch and a few other sounds but he doesn’t move until the man is stooping down next to him.

“Are you alright Lance?” He doesn’t respond, instead he shuffles closer and collapses into Shiros friends arms. He shaking and mumbling things he can’t comprehend but Lotor lifts him into his arms and starts to walk towards his car. Lance tucks his head under Lotors chin wincing at the sting of his hands as he grips the older mans shirt.

“I’m gonna take you to Shiro and Keiths ok?”

Lance shakes his head desperately. “N-No! You can’t- they can’t know, they can’t see me like this!” he begs, though he doesn’t attempt to break free from Lotors grasp.

“Lance I have to. If shiro finds out I found you and didn’t take you back to them do you know what he would do to me?”

Lance remains quiet as Lotor places him in his car and gets in the driver seat. “You cold?” He asks. Lance shakes his head no, watching as snow started to fall on the street. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Once again, Lance shakes his head no. Lotor sighs and tries one last time. “Do you want to play some music?” As Lance shakes his head for a third time, the duo continue their drive in silence.

Once arriving to Shiro and Keiths penthouse Lotor knocked on it softly as Lance stood behind him, not wanting to see the looks on Shiro or Keiths’ faces when they see him. He cringed once the door opened and wondered if maybe he could run, but the burning in his knees from where he fell, and the dull ache of his abdomen from Rolos abuse said otherwise.

“Lotor? What are you doing here?” Shiro asks opening the door for Lotor to come in. The man in question gestures behind him towards Lance. Shiro leans forwards peaking around Lotor before paling at the sight of his boyfriend. Keith was outside in a second grapping Lances arm and then flinching back when Lance winced at his touch. Much gentler this time, Keith ushered Lance inside while Lotor and Shiro followed. “What happened Lance?” Shiro asks, putting his hand on the smaller boys shoulders, studying the blood on his once white uniform shirt.

Lance turns his head away, looking down in shame not wanting to relay his inability to even protect himself. Shiro turned expectantly to Lotor who sighed and nodded.

“Keith could you take Lance and clean him up, I’ll make  hot chocolate for the three of us.” He says, turning to look from Lotor to his partners. Keith nods, gently taking Lance’s hands whining when they were ripped from his grasp. New tears settled in Lance’s eyes and he shook his head and lifted his palms.

Keith swallowed looking at Lance’s bloodied hands and Lance didn’t look at him. Keith instead opted for gently pushing at Lances back, guiding him into the bathroom. Lance watched as Keith turned on the shower before moving over to him and unbuttoning the white shirt and sliding it down his arms.

“Please talk to me Lance.”

Lance swallowed before dragging his eyes up to meet Keiths. “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“Anything, I just, are you ok?”

Lance could lie, he could nod his head and say he would be fine but he was so sick of being their damned punching bag so instead his lips starts quivering and he shakes his head no.

He watches Keith’s face fall as he’s quickly pulled into his arms. He stares at the wall as Keith tucks his head into Lances neck pressing soft kisses to the skin. “I love you so much Lance…” He whispers. Lance knew Keith wasn’t good with words, this was his attempt at helping, but Lance didn’t mind.

“I love you too Keith.” He says softly, giving his boyfriend a small smile when he pulls away. Keith helps Lance into the shower gently washing at the cuts on his hands and then his knees. He takes the cloth and pads at Lance’s busted chin, thanking god it was merely road rash and he wouldn’t need stitches. By the time Shiro walked in,  Lance was wearing a pair of Keiths’ boxers and one of shiros’ shirts perched on the bathroom counter as Keith applied bandages to his various wounds. Lance thanked shiro as he accepted his mug with his bandaged hands.

“Lotor told me he found you being beaten in the parking lot behind the mall.”

Lance looks up at Shiro, feeling rather small. Instead he opts to watch Keith apply bandaids to both of his knees. “He did.”

“What happened Lance? Why were those boys attacking you?”

“Because I got them suspended from school.” He answers still watching Keith as he stands next to Shiro before turning to look at Shiro.

“How did you get them suspended from school?” Keith asks, taking his mug from Shiro as well.

“We were fighting.”

“Which brings us back to square one. Stop dancing around this Lance, what’s going on? You stop talking to us for weeks and then the next time we actually see you is because Lotor found you nearly beaten to death.”

“I wasn’t nearly beaten to death I-“

“Oh yeah? What would have happened if Lotor wasn’t there? Lance talk to us.” Keith says desperately.

“They don’t like me ok? Th-they follow me around and- and call me a fag. They slap books out of my hands and steal my things, put shit in my backpack a-and I got sick of it and I just punched him and then he punched me and then everything was a blue but suddenly I’m sitting in the principal’s office…” He trails off at the end looking up at the two and cringing at the absolute sinister look they were both holding.

“They did this because you’re gay?” Shiro asks in disbelief.

“I guess. Sometimes they throw racial slurs at me too but I don’t like repeating those.” He whispers looking away from them.

“Why did you tell us?” Keith demands angrily.

“I didn’t want you guys to feel bad ok? Y-you buy me all of these clothes and I love them and I want to wear them but I didn’t want to tell you I was getting beat up for dressing femininely.” Keith let out a pained whine as he looked at Lance’s beaten body.

“Lance.” Shiro whispers gently cupping the boys face. “Don’t ever be afraid to tell us anything, of course we’d feel bad but that doesn’t mean you should suffer in silence.”

“Yeah that’ll only make us and yourself feel worse.” Keith sighs.

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding us?” Shiro asks and Lance frowns. Well if they didn’t want anymore secrets then Lance wouldn’t keep anymore.

“One of them. I don’t… I don’t want you guys to keep giving me money for… for doing this anymore?”

“What do you mean? You don’t want…you don’t want to be with us anymore? Cuz we swear Lance this was more than just the sex for us I told you I loved you.” Keith answers panic radiating from him.

“No-no! of course I want to be with you guys I just, I just don’t want the money anymore. If you guys are my boyfriends I don’t want to be paid for sleeping with you.” He answers resting his mug down and taking both of their hands in his. “That’s why I got a job, I was going to tell you guys but then this whole thing with Rolo happened and I couldn’t...” He watched them both sigh in relief before Shiro pokes his head up.

“Why did you look for us lance?”

“I needed the money.” He answers softly. “I didn’t…I didn’t have any other choices. My family is from Cuba, as both of you probably know, and my dad well he left us so it’s just my mom and my three siblings who are all younger than me. My mom works three jobs and is never home and she thinks I don’t see how tired she is and how much she’s struggling but I do. She barely makes enough money to put food on our table and I can see her heart break whenever my siblings ask for something because it’s not like they understand our situation so I needed money. And no job I was finding that would hire a seventeen year old was paying more than minimum wage so I uh applied to be a sugar baby…”

Lance and Shiro stared at Lance in horror. “Lance..i thought you were just some kid who wanted the extra cash and thought sex wasn’t a bad option …y-you should never have to sell your body for money to survive.” Shiro whispers. “W-we thought this was something you wanted…something that you thought you would enjoy.”

“I did! I did enjoy it- I do! I just didn’t go into it with that mindset. B-but I’m glad I did because look I have the most amazing boyfriends now.”  

Keith shook his head and stared at Lance.  “You’re crazy McClain… so crazy.” He whispers gently pressing a soft kiss to Lances lips. Lance chased the affection gripping onto Keiths shirt but his boyfriend pulled away. “We’re so sorry Lance.” he drops his head onto Lances gently and Lance closes his eyes.

“Don’t apologize, you guys were careful and even made me sign a contract to assure I was consenting and happy with what was going on. I should be apologizing.”

Shiro sighs and pats both of their shoulders. “Grab your mugs it’s movie night time.” The two followed behind shiro and Lance jumped slightly when shiro stopped and looked at him.

“How much is your rent Lance?”

Spluttering Lance took a moment to think before answering. “About $950 a month.” Shiro whipped out his phone before depositing the money into Lance’s bank account. Lance blanched as his phone pinged with the alert of the deposit. “Sh-shiro! What the hell you can’t do that! I can’t accept that.” Lance yelps looking at the money now sitting in his checkings account.

Shiro smirks down at him lifting his chin, careful of the badage. “Are you rejecting a present Daddy gave to you.” Lance instantly felt his knees attempt to buckle in submission, shaking his head.

“Of course not daddy.” He answers eyes fluttering slightly. Shiro presses a soft kiss to Lances lips smirking down at him and giving his ass a pinch.

“Good boy now go sit next to Keith on the couch so I can start the movie.”

“Ok.” He answers slightly dazed as he pads over to the couch, mug held tightly in his grip. Keith smirks at him before lifting an arm. Lance took the hint and snuggles under the warmth grinning as Keith drapes his arm over him. Shiro soon after plops down on his other side, lifting Lances legs and resting them in his lap. “What are we watching?”

“Harry Potter marathon.” Shiro answers, watching as Lance lights up.

“Fuck yeah! I’ve been wanting to do this for so long, oh my god ok everyone shut up.”

Keith snorts. “You’re the only one talking.”

“Shhhh!”

Shiro chuckles as Keith rolls his eyes, pouting as he watches the movie as well.

Lance felt his chest grow slightly heavy as his gaze shifted to watch the snow falling outside. He took a sip from his mug turning to look back at the TV placed next to the burning fire place. He felt so warm and safe. He knew Rolo and Beezer weren’t going to just give up, but right now he didn’t care about them. All he cared about was the slow rise and fall of Keiths chest under his head and the occasional squeeze Shiro would give his feet absentmindedly.

“Hey guys?” The two grunts he got in return made him snort. “I love you both.”

Keith nuzzled Lances neck whispering the words in return against the skin. Shiro gently ran his hand up Lances leg and smiled at him warmly.

“I love you too Lance.”

Yeah. Things would be fine.


End file.
